


Play me like a love song

by twoheartsx



Series: Bloom [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yugo gets flustered so easy it makes it even easier for Yuri to tease him, Yuri is such a tease, fluffy with just a little bit of spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Yuri asks to take a ride on Yugo's motorcycle. Yugo just can't deny his cute boyfriend.Just some fluff because I needed to make something for these two.





	Play me like a love song

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Bloom by Troye Sivan because the song just fits them and I love it.

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” Yugo sighed, tossing the helmet to Yuri who was smiling at him. It wasn’t a sweet smile, but more of a triumphant ‘I won’ kind of smile. 

“What’s wrong? Never taken someone for a ride on your bike before?” Yuri asked. Yugo rolled his eyes and put on his own helmet. 

“Of course I have. I just didn’t expect it to be you.” Yugo sat down on his motorcycle, glancing back at Yuri. He watched as his plant loving boyfriend put the helmet on and then hopped on the back of the bike. 

“What’s wrong, not excited to take me for ride?” Yuri asked, voice low as he pressed his chest to Yugo’s back. Yugo felt his face heat up at Yuri’s words. Why did he have to put it like that? “Because I’m very excited.” 

“Shut up and hold on tight.” Yugo turned the key over, revving up the bike. He kicked the kickstand up. He felt Yuri’s arms wrap around him, the other boys head resting against Yugo’s back. Yugo took off into the night, heading for the highway. He wasn’t sure where they were going. They didn’t really have a set destination, Yuri had just randomly asked Yugo to take him for a ride on his motorcycle. 

It was late, almost two in the morning and so no one was out on the road. What would usually be a highway full of cars didn’t have many. It made it easier for Yugo to speed. Every time he sped up or made a sharp turn he could feel Yuri’s hold on him tighten and a small laugh escape him. Yugo found it adorable. 

“Where are we going?” Yuri yelled. Yugo turned on one of the exits. He knew exactly where he wanted to take him. 

“Have you ever been to the beach?” Yugo asked. Yuri nodded his head. Yugo smiled, glancing back at Yuri. “You ever been at night?” 

“Nope, but I have a feeling you’re gonna treat me to the experience.” Yuri moved his hands to Yugo’s shoulders as they slowed down. Yugo stopped, parking his bike by one of the docks that lead down to the beach. He turned the key off and put the kickstand down. He climbed off the bike, pulling his helmet off. His hair was slightly messy, but that wasn’t much new. Yuri pulled his own helmet off and started fixing his hair. He could feel how messy it had gotten. He climbed off the bike as well, handing his helmet to Yugo. 

“You’re gonna love it. It’s so pretty.” Yugo put the helmets away and grabbed Yuri’s hand, pulling him towards the docks. Yuri blushed at the feeling of Yugo’s hand in his. For someone who could be a bit rough Yugo sure had soft hands. Yuri interlocked their fingers. At the end of the dock was some stairs that lead to the beach. Yugo quickly kicked off his shoes. Yuri followed suite.

“I was thinking we could sit on the beach and look at the stars.” Yugo felt his face heat up as he realized that his idea sounded like something out of a cheesy romance. Yuri smirked and nodded his head. 

“Sounds good to me.” Yugo was surprised Yuri didn’t tease him or make a comment about how cheesy his idea was. 

“Wait here I’ll be back.” Yugo turned and ran off back down the dock. Yuri arched a brow in confusion, but shook it off. He walked down the stairs and smiled when he felt his feet touch the sand. The feeling of sand between his toes not one he experienced a lot. He never really made time for the beach, only going once or twice when he was a child. Yuri turned when he heard Yugo running down the dock. He saw Yugo carrying something in his hand. 

“What is that?” Yuri asked, pointing at what looked to be a blanket or towel in Yugo’s hand. 

“It’s a blanket. I carry it with me just in case I ever need it.” Yugo unfolded it, setting it on the ground. Yuri let out a small giggle and took a seat on the blanket. Yugo sat down next to him. He was slightly out of breath from running up and down the dock. Yuri shook his head. 

“You really need to get off your motorcycle and walk more, my dear.” Yuri sighed, resting his hand on top of Yugo’s. He lied his head on Yugo’s shoulder, looking up at the stars. They were easier to see out here than in the city. You could see a few stars, but nothing like this. It was really beautiful. 

“Shut up!” Yugo frowned. Yuri started laughing. Yugo sighed, rolling his eyes, then he pointed at a shooting star. “Look a shooting star! Quick make a wish.” Both of them closed their eyes, making their wish. 

“Does that really work?” Yuri asked, opening his eyes. Yugo shrugged best he could with Yuri’s head on his shoulder. 

“Maybe. Let’s see if my wish comes true.” Yugo lied his head on top of Yuri’s, taking in the smell of Yuri’s hair. It smelled like lavender and roses. Yugo should have known that Yuri would smell like flowers. The boy was a plant freak to the max. 

“What did you wish for?” Yuri asked, moving so his head wasn’t on Yugo’s shoulder. Instead now he was looking him in the eyes, their faces inches apart. 

“I can’t tell you because then my wish won’t come true.” Yugo felt his cheeks heat up. Mostly because of how close Yuri was to his face, but partly because his wish was for Yuri to stay with him forever. They’d only been dating a few months and he never wanted it to end. He really liked Yuri. 

“You’ll have to let me know if your wish comes true.” Yuri smiled, getting closer to Yugo. He could feel Yugo’s breath against his lips. 

“You too.” Yugo barely managed to stutter out. Yuri smiled wider, closing the distance between them. His lips softly pressing against Yugo’s. Yugo returned the kiss, resting his hands on Yuri’s waist. The kiss went from something soft to passionate as Yuri pushed Yugo back, straddling him. Yuri bent down pressing his lips to Yugo’s again. He moved his lips to Yugo’s jawline, moving to his neck. A moan escaped Yugo as Yuri sucked at the sensitive part of his neck. 

“Yuri,” Yugo called out, leaning his head to the side to give Yuri more room. Yuri smirked. He enjoyed hearing his name spill from Yugo’s lips. He loved the way Yugo said his name. Yuri pulled back and started unbuttoning his own shirt. Yugo grabbed Yuri’s hands, stopping him. 

“What’s wrong?” Yuri asked, arching a brow. Yugo sat up some, shaking his head. 

“We can’t have sex on the beach what if someone walks up?” Yugo’s whole face was red with embarrassment. Yuri started laughing, shaking his head. He just found Yugo so cute. 

“What’s wrong? You don’t want to put a show on for anyone?” Yuri asked. Yugo covered his face to hide his embarrassment. 

“I don’t want to get arrested for fucking on the beach.” Yugo growled. He placed his hands on Yuri’s shoulders. “But if you hold on when we get back to my place you’ll get another kind of ride.” 

“Oh will I?” Yuri was almost surprised by Yugo’s boldness. He liked it. He gave Yugo one more rough bite on that sensitive spot and then climbed off his lap. “Alright, then take me home, Yugo~” Yuri made sure to say the others name nice and slow. Yugo stood up, grabbing Yuri’s hand. He was going to take him home and show Yuri just the type of ride he knew the other wanted so badly.


End file.
